


A Different Type of Amusement

by Germskii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blizzard World, F/F, Kissing, Moira x D.Va, Riding, Smut, Sombra - Freeform, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira, Trans Moira O'Deorain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germskii/pseuds/Germskii
Summary: D.Va goes to Blizzard World and finds Moira there.





	A Different Type of Amusement

       Blizzard World was active today (as in any day), but not as much people showed up on Tuesday’s. The amusement park was generally full on weekends, of course, and there were some large crowds on Wednesday’s and Friday’s as well, but not many people came during the starting days of the week.

        D.Va smiled as she walked passed bundles of people, both human and omnic. She was glad that the amusement park was open and welcoming to them. Not to mention that some were fans of the video game streamer, some politely asking for selfies and autographs as an extra ‘souvenir’. 

        The park didn’t close until midnight, but some areas closed earlier, and it was during that time that the fireworks show would begin. People would stop what they were doing and look up at the colorful display. Some employees would partake in the event, taking some time off their shoulders and relaxing before going back to work.

        D.Va walked towards The Nexus Experience. Only a handful of people were there; four humans, three omnics.  _Where is she?_  Her ‘client’ wasn’t there… yet. D.Va looked at some merchandise and souvenirs to buy herself some time, trying not to look too suspicious. Two lonely minutes passed by – nothing. More and more people starting coming in. A tap on her shoulder made D.Va flinch.

        “You needed me,  _conejita_?” a very familiar voice asked, the Spanish accent very recognizable. D.Va turned around in frustration.

        “You’re late,” Hana pouted, crossing her arms. Sombra dismissed the action with her hand.

        “Si, si. What can I say? This amusement park is  _very_ amusing. I’m surprised its attracted omnics too,” the Mexican hacker mused, not worried about her late arrival. “You needed me, and now I’m here.”

        “I need a favor,” Hana said quietly. She was glad that more people came in. They’re voices were hidden from the rest.

        “And that is?” Sombra asked, an eyebrow perked up.

        “I need you to cut off the camera recordings in the Reign of the Black King area. Preferably the Tristram Cathedral,” she said. Sombra laughed at the favor, a confused look settling on Hana’s face.

        “What?” she asked, feeling her face heat up.

        “Oh nothing,  _conejita_ _._ It’s just that – hmm, how should I say this? – wouldn’t that draw attention?” Sombra pointed out very sarcastically, making the girl angry.

        “Then do what you hackers do!” D.Va pouted, her voice rising. Luckily no one noticed. Sombra pinched the bridge of her nose and thought.

        “I  _could_  freeze the recordings from today,” she said, focusing on the subject. “…and let the recordings from a previous day play instead. No one will suspect a thing if it’s just the night and the fireworks playing, right?” D.Va thought about it.

        “What about the employees?”

        “What about them? Every one of them leaves when their shift in the area closes,” Sombra stated. “I know because I’ve seen them.  _Pobrecitos que tienen que trabajar todo el día_.”

        D.Va paid no attention to the Spanish remark. “Fine.” 

        “Ah ah ah. Not so fast,  _niña_ ,” the Mexican cooed. “I’m not doing this for free.”

        D.Va sighed. She knew Sombra would want something out of this. But what? Money was the first thing that popped in D.Va’s mind, but she knew the hacker too well to just accept green paper.

        “What do you want?” she asked annoyingly, the question coming out rude than bothered. Sombra smiled.

        Hana watched as the hacker pulled out her phone. Without a warning, the girl felt an arm bring her closer to the hacker, the arm with the cellphone extending out; the other holding her in place. Hana blinked as a flash stunned her eyes.

        “Ha ha! That was a good one!” Sombra exclaimed, looking over the selfie she just took. “ _Mira_ , your face is red.” She held up the photo to D.Va who waved it off.

        “How long until you hack the cameras?” 

       Sombra thought, rubbing her chin. “It shouldn’t take long – maybe ten minutes.”

         _That should be enough time_. D.Va nodded.

        “Okay. Thanks,” she whispered. She wasn’t one to just befriend a hacker.

        “I’ll see you around,  _conejita_ ,” Sombra waved. D.Va watched as the hacker disappeared into the crowds of people.  _Now I’ll just have to wait_. She made her way downstairs and out to the Pylon Terrace. The only people there were a small boy and his mother, who were both eating what seemed to be ice cream. 

        And then, she noticed  _her_. The redhead was walking towards the girl, but she didn’t seem to notice her. D.Va couldn’t blame her; it was dark and the lighting gave off a different perspective of people. But D.Va recognized her right away. She was wearing the same black dress shirt and purple tie, but her slacks were black.  _Typical Moira_.

        As she got closer, D.Va crept up behind her. 

        “Winky face!” she squealed. Moira instantly turned around, the voice already too obvious and recognizable to who it belonged to. D.Va smiled as she made a heart with her hands.

        “Hana… I didn’t expect to find you here,” Moira said, gazing up and down the girl’s body. “You look lovely.” A blush made its way to Hana’s cheek. She was wearing a pink skirt with a white blouse which had colorful stripes running down its sleeves. Her hair was braided back into a ponytail and her cheeks had the same two pink stripes. 

        “Thank you,” she said. “You look handsome, as always.” Moira chuckled at the compliment.

        “My thanks,” Moira said as she lifted D.Va’s hand and planted a kiss. From the corner of her eye she saw the little boy and mother leave, leaving only Moira and two employees. The lights of the Pylon Terrace soon dimmed down and shut off; the two employees grabbed their belongings and left. 

        “Seems as though everyone is looking forward to the fireworks tonight,” Moira said. She felt the girl pull at her sleeve.

        “Come with me,” D.Va said as she started walking towards the Tristram Cathedral. Moira followed suit, not questioning the girl’s motives until they came to a stop by some barricades. 

        “We can’t go in there, my dear,” Moira pointed out. “It’s closed.” D.Va smiled as she stepped over one of the barricades.

        “Just trust me,” she winked at the redhead. Moira hesitated before stepping over as well.

        “Whatever you say,” she sighed as she followed the girl into the dark building. Following the ride’s tracks, they made a left. 

        “No one’s here,” Moira stated, walking into an entrance with a sign reading ‘Authorized Personnel Only’. It was a storage area, but the lights were turned off.  _Nothing to worry about_ , D.Va thought. 

        “Over here,” the girl gestured, walking towards to what appeared to be a throne. The doctor gave a quiet laugh.

        “Is this what you dragged me all the way here for? To show me  _this_?” Moira asked as she walked up the short stairs to the royal chair. 

        “No…” D.Va cooed as her hand grabbed the doctor’s tie, moving her back until she was sitting on the throne. Moira watched as the girl climbed on top of her and straddled her hips. She loved where this was going.

        “I wanted us to have  _fun_  here,” D.Va said quietly. “This  _is_ an amusement park after all.”

        “Can’t argue with that,” Moira said, her choice of words slowly dissipating from being turned on. She quickly wet her lips with a swipe of her tongue.

        Hana’s head leaned down and captured the doctor’s lips. Moira kissed back immediately. A soft moan escaped the girl as Moira bit and sucked on her bottom lip. Skilled hands travelled up and down the girl’s thighs until they settled on her bottom, gently fondling and massaging. 

        They pulled back to catch their breath, but Moira didn’t stop; she kissed and suckled on the girl’s sensitive neck, pulling her closer. Hana could smell the doctor’s cologne – God, it was so intoxicating! Her arms wrapped around her shoulders, enjoying the sweet love bites the doctor was giving her.

        “Is this why you brought me here, darling?” Moira teased, kissing D.Va. A soft whine answered her question, making the doctor chuckle.

        “Please…” D.Va breathed, unable to control herself. Her small hands made way to Moira’s crotch, feeling the hardness of her erection. Hana moaned as she felt one of Moira’s hands going into the shorts of her skirt. She bucked her hips as a finger gently rubbed her clit, going around in circles in an up-and-down pattern. “Hah– _Moira_ …”

        She didn’t protest when two hands eagerly brought down the clothing material, removing them completely and discarding them on the floor. 

        “You wore that skirt on purpose,” Moira stated, enjoying the wetness coating her fingers.

        “Just for you…” D.Va whined, sinking herself down onto those long fingers. “Please…”

        “So needy for me,” she whispered into Hana’s ear. “I love it.” 

        Hana squeezed Moira through her slacks, cupping and fondling her hard-on, enticing a gasp from the doctor.

        “You want me already, dear?” Moira asked. D.Va nodded desperately.

        “Very well. Would you mind helping me out of these?” she teased, gesturing to her slacks. D.Va quickly went to work; her hands unbuckled the belt and brought down the zipper and fly, quickly releasing Moira from her briefs. D.Va gave a few good strokes, enjoying the doctor’s quick breaths as her thumb rubbed the tip.

        “Ride me,” Moira ordered. Hana slowly sank down onto the doctor’s cock, a muffled moan coming out of her as Moira filled her up. She couldn’t talk – it felt so good. Hana kept a steady rhythm to her hips, holding onto Moira’s shoulders for support. The doctor held onto D.Va’s hips, guiding her up and down her length. 

        Their lips clashed again as they made love, Moira’s hand sneaking its way behind D.Va’s head to pull her closer, being careful to not mess up the girl’s perfectly braided hair. D.Va’s head went back as she felt Moira’s length rub against her sweet spot, moaning out the doctor’s name.

        Moira laughed against the girl’s neck. “You like that, don’t you?” She gave a small moan as Hana clenched tightly around her. 

        “Don’t… tease…” D.Va whined. She hugged Moira, moaning and whimpering against the doctor’s shoulder, her body full of bliss. 

        “You’re so good for me, dear,” Moira moaned. “So tight and wet–God you feel so good…” Her hips began thrusting upwards, slowly losing control of her body’s desire.

        D.Va spread her legs wider, giving Moira better access to her core. The noise of flesh against flesh was very distinct in their surroundings, but the fireworks going off in the background hid their lovemaking noises. D.Va’s hand made way to rub her sensitive clit. 

        “Hah… Impatient, darling?” Moira teased, licking an earlobe. 

        “Shu-shut up…” 

        Moira grinned, relishing the sweet noises the girl was making. “Let’s try a new position, shall we?” D.Va gave the doctor an unsatisfying look as she pulled out. 

        “Turn around for me, dear,” Moira said as she lowered herself a little on the throne. D.Va complied, her back facing the doctor and her legs spreading apart. A hand wrapped around Moira’s cock as she guided her in while the other gripped the armrest.

        “Just like that, Hana…” Moira thrusted her hips upwards, both hands underneath D.Va’s thighs for support. She whispered sweet words into the girl’s ear as she licked and suckled on the earlobe. “Heh… we should do this more often.”

        “Yeah…” D.Va wouldn’t mind; she loved being with Moira. A friends-with-benefits relationship with the doctor wouldn’t hurt her, unless people found out, and she wouldn’t want to ruin both of their careers; it would bring a bad image to them.  _Our little secret_.

        “Is this why you came to Blizzard World? To seek me out?” Moira’s breath was quickening; she was close. “You  _knew_  I’d be here.” And she was right. D.Va felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. But Moira was so  _intoxicating_. 

        “I– Hana…” Moira’s words were slipping as she was nearing her climax. She kept thrusting into the ruined girl, her hips meeting her harshly. Oh but did D.Va love it. 

        “ _Moira…_ ” Hana heavily sighed as she came undone, clenching tightly around the doctor’s length. Moira soon followed, grunting as she came, moaning Hana’s name as her hips jerked upwards. Heavy pants and breaths were the only audible noises in the area besides the fireworks going off.

        D.Va let her legs fall down, practically sitting on Moira as her afterglow died down. She fully turned around to embrace the redhead, giving her tired kisses..

        “Did you enjoy that, dear?” Moira grinned as the girl sighed against her. D.Va smiled as she snuggled against Moira’s neck.

        “Yeah…” She was tired, and Moira noticed. They both stood up to redress themselves; D.Va going for her skirt’s shorts and Moira fixing her slacks and dress shirt. Not to mention her hair was a bit out of place.

        “You do know that there are cameras in here, right?” Moira asked cautiously, an eyebrow perking up. D.Va winked at her.

        “Don’t worry – a friend of mine took care of it.” Moira couldn’t help but grin. She had to admit the girl was always prepared.

        They walked out of the cathedral, not worrying about other people seeing them coming out of a closed-out area. Luckily, the fireworks were still going off, keeping the audience well occupied. 

        Along the way, D.Va suggested that they both go board the Darkmoom Ferris Wheel before the colorful display ended. The employee paid no attention to them as they entered the capsule, even when they both sat down on the same side.

        “Why did you come to Blizzard World, Moira?” Hana asked, looking at the view as the wheel moved. She didn’t  _think_ the doctor would be interested in going to an amusement park. But then again, Moira was the one to watch a girl stream herself playing video games. 

        Moira leaned back. “I had a feeling you’d be here. Heh, I guess my instincts were right.” D.Va looked at her again, a small blush forming on her cheeks as Moira leaned closer to her. “But I also wanted to see you.” 

        Their lips met, fireworks going off in the background. They pulled back, a glint of lust very visible in each other’s eyes. 

        Hana giggled. “I never thought I’d have a romantic kiss here.” She pecked Moira on the cheek, enjoying the view of the park.

        “There’s more where that came from, dear.”


End file.
